Blood on the Knife
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Crossover with the 1989 Batman film. When a Vampire Prince saves Commissioner Gordon's 19-year-old daughter Abigail, she falls for him.


**Here's a new little fic I cooked up one day after watching the 1989 Batman film. It's a crossover between Batman and Yu-Gi-Oh, and it's really cool, too. Plus, I liked the characters of the Joker (aka Jack Napier), portrayed by Jack Nicholson (since they both have the same first name, and their surnames sound almost alike and begin with the letter N), and crime boss Carl Grissom (portrayed very well by Jack Palance, who was one of the greatest actors of his time, and is alas now gone, but never forgotten).**

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Bob Kane (also a genius) owns Batman and its characters. I own the stories, oneshots, poems and songfics. **

Blood on the Knife

It was nighttime in Gotham City. Yami, a born Vampire, had been walking along the rooftops looking for victims. He preferred muggers, rapists and villains that had no remorse for humanity. Like so many of his kind, he believed that they deserved to die a most painful death, and their victims – innocent people with kind, forgiving hearts – deserved a long, healthy life. He looked over to see a restaurant, and brightened at the thought of more food. So he probed the minds of the guards, then hypnotized them. Then he took a running leap, landed outside the restaurant, and commanded the guards to give their lives to him. They did willingly, and he drained them of their blood. After the last drop was drained, he then made their corpses disappear. Feeling refreshed, he then stepped casually over the threshold, smirking.

"Hello, Jack Napier."

The voice stopped the Joker, and he slowly looked up.

Who it was he saw, he could not believe. It **couldn't** be him! But it **was**…

The Joker had seen him before. Poison Ivy had told him all about this "unknown hero". But, she said, he didn't look like one.

"He has tri-colored hair in red, yellow and black and it's shaped like lightning bolts. His eyes are crimson, and he has these…sharp teeth that look like fangs. Like those of a wolf. Plus, his baritone voice, as well as his bite, is enough to freeze anyone in place.":

_There is no denying it,_ he thought as he got to his feet and looked, feeling a bit terrified for the first time, at the "unknown hero". _Ivy was right!_

The dark figure stood in the doorway, smirking. His teeth were covered with blood, and his lips were cut and smeared with the crimson foam. At his feet lay the bodies of the Joker's bodyguards. Their throats had been punctured, and then slashed. Then they had been drained of their blood. They had that hypnotized look in their eyes.

The Joker knew in that instant that they had died at the hands of this…this…demon in human form.

"Who are you?" the Joker asked.

His voice sounded a little strange. The brunette behind him, of course, was knocked out for now, her eyes closed.

The figure looked at the Joker and replied,

"Surely you remember me…"

The Joker then remembered it all…

He had been attacked by those gangsters a while back…the dark figure saved him from them by seducing them into the shadows, and then killing them…

"You saved me that night," he said, coming out of the flashback.

"Yes," said the figure. "Now, look at me."

The Joker looked at him as he stepped out of the shadows. His eyes widened.

It was exactly as Poison Ivy said – the tri-colored hair in red, yellow and black in the lightning bolt shape, the crimson eyes, and the sharp teeth that looked like fangs.

"You…" said the Joker before he fell unconscious. The figure leaped upon him and drank him dry. When he was finished he wiped his mouth, and then turned upon seeing the girl.

His first thought was that he had seen her before, when she was a kid. She had been five years old, and her father had introduced her to him. He had been quite taken with her, and she had liked him from the start.

_Abigail Gordon,_ he thought, then smiled.

He gently pulled the gag from her mouth with a snap of his fingers, then whispered,

"Awaken, Abigail."

Abigail opened her eyes a little.

"Abigail. Abigail," said a very deep voice. "Are you all right?"

When she saw her savior she thought, _Oh my gosh! He's so handsome!_

"You will not have to worry about him anymore."

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he replied.

"But who are you?" she asked.

"I've been called many things through the ages. But please," he said, taking her hand in his. "Call me Yami."

She giggled, and then blushed.

"Come on, let's get you home. I sense your father is worried." He caught sight of her confused look and explained,

"He sent me a message about you. I told him I would bring you back, and I will."

Yami then swung her into his arms and carried her bridal style out of the restaurant. Once outside he flew off with her. She clung tightly to him.

"It's OK," he said. "I won't let you go."

When they arrived at Abigail's house, he landed on the back porch, and then set her down. She walked a few steps, then stopped and looked at him, worried.

He smiled. Then he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Farewell, Abigail. You will see me again."

His baritone voice swirled shadows around her and almost held her in place. Then, before her very eyes, he disappeared.

Abigail stood there for a while, thinking things over (as she usually did). Then she opened the door and stepped over the threshold into her home.

That night, Yami sat on the rooftop of a building. He thought of Abigail, and sighed. She was so beautiful.

_I wish to make her my Bride,_ he thought, b_ut oh, if only that was possible. _

Then he smiled. The Joker's blood stained his teeth. He licked the blood off around his teeth, then around the corners of his mouth.

_If she declared her love for me, I could be the happiest Vampire alive._

Then he imagined her looking up into his eyes and saying, like Mina Harker in "Bram Stoker's Dracula", only different,

"I want to be what you are. I want to see what you see. I want to love what you love. Please, Yami, take me away from all this death!"

_Oh my love, my Abigail, _he thought, _I wish I could._

He sat on the roof until a few hours before the sun came, then went inside to rest. As he slept he dreamed of Abigail, and sent her the dreams as well. Her reactions – mentally writhing and moaning as the images she saw zoomed through her mind – both intrigued and aroused him. Then he made his decision. He would make Abigail his bride.

**Well, read and review!**


End file.
